


Moments

by trascendenza



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Brendon who laughs, shakes out his ridiculous, soaked hair, who bends his body like it's an extension of his instrument instead of the other way around.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> For the [not-a-kiss-meme](http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/482829.html) ([mirror](http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/482829.html?thread=12815629#t12815629)).

Loud. Bass thumping so loud it vibrates up through the soles of his feet into his knees; his bones could ache the next day with the memory. Sweaty. He can hardly hold the pick because his fingers are so slick, so hot they have no grip, but by some strange magic, by some strange combination of determination and sheer fucking insanity he holds on, holds on just like he does at all the shows, keeps riding the wave of the rhythm he knows so well that he could even hum the fucking thing in his _sleep_, and maybe he likes it that way.

These are the moments that he looks over, because if anyone's right there with him, if anyone's ever been right there with him, it's Brendon. Brendon who laughs, shakes out his ridiculous, soaked hair, who bends his body like it's an extension of his instrument instead of the other way around. Brendon who gets it, Brendon who _is_ it, that thing Ryan has been searching for since he nervously typed their name into that purevolume registration and thought _what if?_ And then it's more than just looking, it's transversing the stage and lining their mistmatched body parts up, which somehow don't fit all that badly at times like this.

Salty. Wet against his lips, and for the brief second he makes contact, he can feel the laughter bubbling in Brendon's throat, can feel the tendon pull tight and wide as Brendon smiles and leans into him.


End file.
